


Day 3: Graveyard

by ZephyrOfAllTrades



Series: Spooky Time Stories [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demons! (shane madej voice), Horror, Human AU, but not graphic, i'm here for the horror train, toot toot, walks in the spooky woods, you know it won't end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrOfAllTrades/pseuds/ZephyrOfAllTrades
Summary: Aziraphale visits his grandparent's property with his friend. An innocent trek in the woods led to a mystery unearthed but unsolved.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Spooky Time Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Racket’s 13 Days of Halloween





	Day 3: Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance, 😅.

The cottage was sweet and cozy. It was just a tad out of the way, but was only twenty minutes from the nearest town center. He had always loved the place and couldn’t believe his luck when he found out his grandparents have given it to him in their will. He had mourned their sudden death but wasn’t able to come back to the cottage for months before his graduation. Crowley, his best friend and roommate during his time in uni, had offered to drive him to visit it that summer before they started getting serious about finding jobs.

Crowley went straight to the garden where the flowers were in riotous bloom despite the lack of maintenance for months. “Your grandparents sure knew their stuff,” he muttered, giving the rest of the space a critical glance. His plants were the most verdant in their side of the campus lodgings and Aziraphale beamed, knowing how prestigious the praise was.

“The wildflowers are as beautiful as these,” Aziraphale said proudly. “My grandfather and I found a small clearing filled with lavender somewhere over there.” He pointed somewhere to the north, then ticked off a few more similar anecdotes concerning the other paths and naming the flora and fauna they’ve encountered there.

“And there?” Crowley asked, cocking his head to an overgrown path at the farthest corner of the property.

“I was always told to stay away from there,” the blonde muttered. “Something about missing persons and demonic rituals.”

“Now that sounds interesting!” Crowley perked up. “Shall we take a peek at it together?”

“I don’t know…” the blonde worried his fingers. He didn’t like to disobey, even though there was no one to tell him off, but he also didn’t want to wipe away Crowley’s hopeful look. “Alright, but just a peek.”

The path ran straight on. It boulders of varying sizes lining each side like teeth. The rock faces were covered in moss, thick and soft to the touch.

“No worries of getting lost, then,” Crowley grinned.

Aziraphale shivered. He felt a horrible sense of foreboding. “I think we should go back.”

“Oh, come on. It looks spooky and you know I like spooky. Please?” Crowley slid his hand into his and squeezed. The blonde blushed. “I’ll make sure to hold your hand all the while and keep you safe.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “I’m not a child,” he protested but he didn’t break their contact.

The fog grew thicker as they walked in, what little sunlight they had barely made it through the thick foliage. Crowley lifted his ever present sunglasses from his face to squint at their surroundings. As they walked, the moss on the stones grew thinner.

“Hey, some of these have scratches,” he said, maneuvering them closer.

“Those aren’t just scratches, those are names, and what looks to be… numbers?” the blonde kneeled to see better.

“Heh, d’you know any of them?” Crowley’s brows furrowed, feeling cold all of the sudden but shaking it off quickly.

“I’m afraid not.” Aziraphale scanned the writings before them, but even scratching the lichen didn’t help with his translation. With a shrug, they resumed their walk. That is, until they reached what looked to be the end of the path.

“Oh! Those are my grandparents’ names,” the blonde cried, shuffling closer to the side. His eyes grew wide as he inspected the crude yet clearer lines. His stomach dropped as his eyes fell on the numbers below. A date. The numbers spelled out a date - the day his grandparents died.

He opened his mouth to warn Crowley but he found the red-head already tugging him away. He followed his crazed stares to the next pair of stones. It had their names etched on them. With the current day’s date below.

“Crowley, we need to go. We need to go!” he tried dragging the frozen red-head away but found his own legs rooted to the spot, in a very literal sense. Roots had sprung from the path and had curled themselves around their ankles.

The ones around Crowley’s gave an almighty tug, dislodging dirt and stones around them. His hand slipped from the blonde’s as the tendrils pulled him towards the white stones. “Aziraphale!” he screamed, nails raking the ground. The blonde tried to reach for him, but his restraints held firm. He watched in horror as the stone’s base opened and swallowed the still shrieking red-head. 

Then silence.

“Bring him back!” he yelled, trying to scratch at his bindings. He felt the hairs at the back of his prickle as he heard a hacking cough reverberate around the space. It sounded unearthly and demonic. It didn’t stop and Aziraphale quickly realized it was laughter.

He barely had time for a breath to fuel his screeches before he, too, was thrown to the ground and yanked closer to his grave. He had but a second to glance at his name before the darkness claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I made them human because death scares us more.
> 
> Alternate ending: It was all a dream. :))
> 
> You can also read it on my [Tumblr.](https://zephyrofalltrades.tumblr.com/post/632663813396840448/day-3-graveyard)


End file.
